


One Step, Two Steps, Catch Your Breath And Keep Walking

by K1mHeechu1



Series: It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse [3]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Business, CEO!Johnny, Dance Instructor!Taeyong, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, NCTEnt AU, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The boys own their own company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: "You're our son. This is real. You have two parents that would do absolutely anything to see you happy and a huge family that loves you. You're here with us."Or: The many ways Jungwoo's life changed after being adopted by Johnny and Taeyong.Ft. overprotective dads, cool uncles and a shitton of love.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: It's a Better Place Since You Came Along!Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779235
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	One Step, Two Steps, Catch Your Breath And Keep Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's day 3 of prompt week and today the one I chose to use was Childhood Crush.  
> I highly recommend you to go read the previous works in this series to understand what's going on here if this is the first story you try to read for this verse!  
> Million thanks to my awesome beta Swanyu_Tales for being awesome.  
> I hope you like it, and I'll see you tomorrow with another story for this verse!!

His life had changed so much in a matter of months, Jungwoo could barely understand that what he was living was real, sometimes. He had spent the first two years of his life living with a loving foster family before being moved in and out of foster homes for years, but ultimately always returning to the orphanage. He had spent years listening to people talk about how he was too old to be adopted, so he had resigned himself to seven more years of living between the orphanage and foster homes until he aged out.

But then, he met Taeyong. He had genuinely tried to get the man to go talk to the kids, knowing that's what all other prospective parents wanted to do when they visited the orphanage, but had been surprised when he had sat down next to him instead. 

And then he was told there was a family interested in adopting him, and the packages started to arrive. He sobbed when he opened the first one and saw the picture that had been included between the sweets and presents. He knew them, the sweet man that had talked to him, the first adult that had actually heard what he had to say in possibly his entire life, and the tall man that had told him they had to go.

They wanted him. Him. Not Somi, or Samuel, or Woojin.

They wanted Jungwoo.

He spent the next months treasuring every single thing they sent him, from small trinkets and pictures to notes and drawings, and Christmas presents.

He had been told they had been approved to adopt him when the year began. Jungwoo would wake up in the middle of the night, heart racing and sweat coating his body, and fish that first picture they had sent him, trying to remind himself that this time, it was real. They hadn't asked to foster him; They hadn't asked to visit a couple of times. They were going to adopt him. He was going to have a home, a family, he was going to be Lee Jungwoo, an 11-year-old with two fathers, and a million uncles and cousins. 

The night before he was to be picked up, he couldn't manage to fall asleep at all. He tossed and turned and tried to stay silent for hours but there was nothing he could do without waking the other kids up, so he quietly got up, made his bed, grabbed one of the mandala colouring books Taeyong and Johnny had sent him in one of their packages and a pack of markers and left for the common room. He spent hours methodically filling the small sections of the mandala, trying to calm the surging anxiety that made his chest feel like it was being painfully squeezed. One of the caretakers found him there when they went in to prepare everything for breakfast and sent him to go take a shower and get ready. He showered, changed, got his things together and then sat for hours waiting for the moment to come.

Jungwoo couldn't really remember much of what had happened between the moment Johnny and Taeyong had come into the room and the time he got out of the car when they got home. He remembered tears and warm hugs, powerful arms wrapped around his body, making him feel safer than he had felt in years; He remembered being asked if he wanted to be adopted and the ‘yes’ that left his lips even before the question had been uttered completely, and the fingers that kept running through his hair, taking any anxiety away before it even began to gather inside his body.

Next thing he knew, his life had finally begun.

He would wake up in the morning, warm and cosy under his green duvet, and hugging the panda plushie Mark had insisted he take when he met him. 'So Mark is always with Hyung', he had said, and Jungwoo had no choice but to accept the present. 

He would get up, and shuffle into the kitchen still dressed in the fluffy Mickey Mouse onesie Taeyong had insisted they got, and Jungwoo loved to wear because it made him feel warm and wanted.

He would greet Taeyong with a smile, trying not to bother the man as he finished cooking breakfast, and give Johnny a small hug as he took his seat at the table. He would have breakfast with his new parents and listen to them talk about what was going to happen that day. 

They had agreed to have him homeschooled for the remaining school year before he moved to a school that was closer to both their home and the company. So, he spent half the day going through his schoolwork with Yoona, the tutor Taeyong and Johnny had hired to oversee his education for the semester, and the other half happily doing the two things he loved the most: spending his time with his family and singing. 

Yoona took him to the company once their lessons were done, and spent the rest of the day having fun, sometimes joining Taeyong's basics dance class, sometimes shadowing Johnny as he went through wardrobe choices, but most of the time singing with Doyoung, Jaehyun, or Taeil. All three of them loved to sing with him, and he was so happy he was finally able to sing as loudly as he wanted.

The first time he had sung after being adopted his voice had been barely a whisper, scared of bothering his new parents. But Johnny had poked his head inside his room after knocking the door, taken his hand and guided him to the big piano in the living room, sitting down and patting the space next to himself, motioning at him to sit down as well. Then, he had started playing the same song Jungwoo had been singing in his room, nodding encouragingly and muttering the words under his breath. Jungwoo had taken a deep breath and started singing. Johnny smiled widely and they made it through the entire song, finishing it off nicely before thunderous clapping had made them both jump in surprise. They had turned around to find Taeyong smiling at them from the sofa, tears in his eyes.

"That was so good, baby. You have such a pretty voice."

Jungwoo had been sure they were just saying it because he was their son now, but he was surprised when they offered him the chance to actually take singing lessons at the company.

"You can totally have lessons, baby," Taeyong had reassured him as they sat on the floor sorting laundry. They had really bonded over their cleaning habits, making Johnny shake his head in amusement every time he found them neck-deep in a cabinet deep cleaning or sorting clothes together. "I bet your uncles would love to teach you how to use your voice to avoid doing any damage to it. Plus, they can't wait to spend time with you."

It had been true. Everyone in the family had been extremely welcoming and had made him feel like he truly belonged. 

He had met them little by little. 

First, he had met Taeil, and his sons, 3 years-old Jaemin and 6-months-old Jisung, who lived in the same building as they did, just two floors down. Jaemin had instantly warmed up at him, showing him all his favourite toys and begging to play with him. Jungwoo, always used to being the oldest kid around, had instantly agreed and spent time playing with the toddler as the adults looked at them with smiles on their faces.

Two days later, he had met Kun and Ten, and their rambunctious triplets, Guanheng, Dejun and Yangyang. The kids were ecstatic about having a Hyung and no longer being the oldest in the family, and Jungwoo had spent time running around the park with them, playing football and enjoying being a kid without any care. He had never really been able to do that before he was adopted.

The day after that, he had met Jaehyun and Doyoung's family. While Renjun had been shy at first, Jeno had instantly jumped at him, babbling away and surprising him with just how comfortable he seemed to be with a stranger.

"Jaemin and Jeno are soulmates, Woo," Johnny explained. "I bet Jaemin told Jeno all about his nice Hyung, and that's how Jeno knows it's okay to trust you."

The last ones he had met had been Yuta and Sicheng. Baby Chenle had looked at him curiously before deciding his toy was more interesting, making all the adults laugh.

Mark had been curious, instantly going to Johnny and babbling in English. He had gotten a satisfactory answer, Jungwoo supposed, because after a few moments, Mark had approached him, eyes wide.

"You're my Hyung?" Jungwoo nodded. "Uncle Johnny is your daddy and Uncle Taeyong is your Appa?" Jungwoo doubted for a second before nodding again. He was still calling them Taeyong-ssi and Johnny-ssi, but he supposed it was true; They were, after all, his parents now. "Okay. Let's play?"

That had been it. Mark had taken his hand and then had started playing with his Lego set.

Jungwoo didn't even realise, but by the time they had gone back home, he could feel the instant bond he and the 4-years-old child had developed. He buried his smile in the little panda plushie's head at the warm feeling.

The first time he had called his parents by anything other than their name had surprised everyone, even Jungwoo himself.

He had woken up from a nightmare screaming, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, only to find Johnny's arms around his body and Taeyong's hand softly caressing his hair. He sobbed in relief burying his face in Johnny's neck as he cried.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay, it was just a dream, it's okay." Taeyong's voice grounded him, calming him down enough to look to the side and see him standing next to him.

"Appa..." He had muttered between his tears, and Taeyong's breath had hitched, freezing for a second before he reacted, sitting down next to his son and leaning to kiss his head lovingly.

"I'm here, baby. Appa's right here."

"I don't want to sleep alone... please... I know I'm too old, but... Can I sleep with you and dad?" 

"Woo, you're never too old to sleep with your parents. C'mon, let's go to bed." Johnny had picked him up easily, cradling him against his chest and heading towards the master bedroom, where he deposited Jungwoo in the middle of the bed. Taeyong climbed into his right, handing him the small panda plushie, and Johnny turned the lights off before settling to his left. Both of them faced him, and Jungwoo turned to burrow himself as close to Johnny as he physically could, and then grasping Taeyong's hand tightly.

"I dreamed it was all a dream. That I woke up and I was at the orphanage. Alone. That you weren't my parents. That I had no family." He whispered, voice hoarse from all the crying he'd done. Taeyong scooted closer, basically glueing himself to Jungwoo's back, and kissed the back of his head repeatedly.

"You're our son. This is real. You have two parents that would do absolutely anything to see you happy and a huge family that loves you. You're here with us."

That night, Jungwoo fell asleep to the sound of Taeyong's reassuring words and Johnny's soft hums.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Jungwoo, baby," Jungwoo looked up from the mandala he was painting to see Taeyong smiling at him, "Do you think you could run to Uncle Taeil's house and give him these folders?" Jungwoo capped the marker he was using before standing up.

"Yes, Appa!" Taeyong gave him the folders and a big hug, making him laugh and hug back as tightly as he could.

"Thanks, baby. Please don't let Jaemin give you the puppy eyes and convince you to stay and play, lunch is almost ready."

He nodded, skipping until he reached the entrance hallway and quickly slipping his boots on as to not lose time with shoelaces. He left the apartment, closing the door gently after he was out and calling the lift. 

Jungwoo pressed Taeil's floor number and stared at himself in the mirror until the lift stopped and the doors opened. He half-walked-half-skipped down the corridor until he reached the right door, ringing the bell. 

The door opened quite quickly to a smiling Taeil standing in front of him

"Hi, Jungwoo! How are you?" 

"Hello, Uncle Taeil. I'm doing great, thanks." Taeil ruffled his hair, making his smile widen. "Appa told me to give you these folders."

"Oh, right. Thanks, Woo-yah."

"I'm going to go before Jaeminnie hears me, Appa said food's almost done."

"You do that. I'll see you tomorrow at the company. Have a nice Sunday!"

"You too Uncle Taeil! Bye!!" He waved at him before turning around and crashing straight into someone.

"Oh, sorry, kid. Are you okay?" He looked up to see a serious-looking man about his parents' age staring at him.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You okay, Woo-yah?" Taeil asked, still standing at the door, and he nodded. "Hi, I don't believe we've met."

"Oh, yes, I'm Jackson. My husband, my son and I moved in yesterday, and I was coming to introduce myself."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Moon Taeil, and this is my nephew Jungwoo. He lives two floors up."

"Hello," Jungwoo bowed, politely, making both adults smile. "I'm sorry, I really have to go or Appa will get worried. Nice to meet you, Jackson-ssi."

"Nice to meet you too, Jungwoo. Maybe next time you can meet my son, I believe you're about the same age, he could use a new friend." Jungwoo's eyes widened and he looked back at Taeil, who let out a chuckle. 

"Go back home, kiddo, I'll give Jackson-ssi your father's phone number so you can meet."

Jungwoo nodded and ran towards the lift. 

He got in and pressed the button to his floor, but a second after, one of the doors of the apartments that faced the lift opened and he managed to get a glance at the person standing there before the lift doors closed and it started going up.

  
  
  


He had just seen the most handsome boy ever.

Jungwoo wasn't sure he hadn't imagined him.

He spent the entire afternoon playing with his fathers, going to the park, walking around the streets and taking silly pictures with both of them, enjoying his family time, but still his head went back to the image of the boy he had seen.

He spent the entire week thinking of that boy.

By Thursday, he really wasn't sure he hadn't imagined him.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As it turned out, he hadn't actually imagined the boy, because when Johnny opened the door the following Saturday, the boy was standing right next to Jackson and another man, and he could only suppose they were the husband and son Jackson had talked about the previous week.

The boy took a look at him and then let out a gasp, frantically tugging at his father's shirt, "Dad! That's the beautiful boy I told you about!" He whispered, quite loudly. Loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, and for Johnny to narrow his eyes at his words.

"Lucas, don't you think you should introduce yourself," Jackson told him, and Lucas nodded.

"Hello, my name is Lucas Wang. I'm 12 years old." He offered his hand, and Taeyong instantly shook it, half bowing.

"Hello Lucas, I'm LeeTaeyong, this is my husband Johnny." He elbowed Johnny, who nodded his head at him, eyes still squinted in suspicion.

"Sorry, we lived in America for a few years and he forgot about the bowing. I'm Mark."

"Nice to meet you, it's okay, no harm done! Baby, why don't you introduce yourself?"

Jungwoo stepped closer, bowing respectfully.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lee Jungwoo." Mark gave him a half bow back, and Lucas extended his hand happily. Jungwoo looked back at Taeyong, who offered him a smile and a nod, so he extended his hand and shook Lucas'.

And both of them gasped in shock, jumping back and cradling their hands against their own chests.

Everyone froze, and Jungwoo's eyes widened at the small patch of emerald green that had grown on the skin of his hand. He looked up, noting the wide smile in Lucas' face.

"You're my soulmate!" The boy exclaimed, and Jungwoo nodded. He could see Johnny looking at Lucas like he had kicked his puppy and stolen his favourite pen at the same time, and Taeyong holding him still with a single hand on his arm from the corner of his eye.

"I... I am. You're my soulmate." Jungwoo smiled shyly and gasped when Lucas jumped forward to hug him tightly.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the tingles being so close to his soulmate gave him.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


He had gotten two fathers, a family and a soulmate in a matter of weeks.

Things really had changed in the past few months.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


("Johnny, keep your voice down! You'll wake Jungwoo up."

"Yongie, that rascal will steal my baby! I can't let him break his heart!"

"He's 12. They spent the entire afternoon playing video games. I think we're not at heartbreak stage yet."

"But Yongie! My baby! He'll steal my baby! They're not allowed to date until Jungwoo is 35."

"And people think I’m the dramatic one in this relationship.")

  
  
  
  


_One step, two steps, catch your breath and keep walking_

_The faster you try to go, it’ll seem far away_

_When tomorrow scares you, you can lean against my shoulder_

_I’ll be right beside you, I’ll comfort you_

_It’s okay it’s okay_

_I’m here for you_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/k1mheechu1/)


End file.
